Happy Go Lucky
by Lemonly
Summary: She tries to make sure no one can see through the mask.


_Love, all my love was yours,  
Of this I was so sure,  
I guess I never saw it coming baby,  
But now I'm over the surprise,  
I'm wearing this disguise,  
So everyone can think I'm having fun baby,  
The world only sees me smiling,  
My pillow knows the truth at night,  
'cause that's where I hide my sorrow,  
_

She gave Ron her heart and he threw it away. They had been together for a year and she thought he loved her, as well. That is until she walked in on him and Pansy Parkinson together. She knew she should have seen it coming. She refused to sleep with him and Pansy would sleep with anything male. But she, under pressure from almost everyone, she chose to overlook it and carry on like everything was normal. She merely put on her well practiced fake smile and watched as everybody bought it. But what nobody saw was her crying every night. Her roommates heard her and tried their best to comfort her, usually giving up and getting Harry. She hid her pain in her room and when morning came she was back to hiding behind her mask, something that made the other seventh year Gryffindors, minus Ron who was oblivious to everything when it came to Hermione, pissed.

_And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even fooling myself  
_

Everyone called Hermione happy go lucky. They didn't know that her heart was breaking more and more each day. But you know what they say, "A smile's a frown turned upside down" and that was what she lived by. I played the part perfectly that at times, she truly believed the act.

_But now I've put it to the test,  
I know it's for the best,  
In fact it's good you walked out on me baby,  
I, I've learned how to survive,  
Without you in my life,  
So why am I still talking 'bout you baby,  
The world only sees me smiling,  
My pillow knows the truth every night,  
'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow,  
_

It was for the best. Ron had finally gotten tired of sneaking around and broke up with Hermione, five minutes later he and Pansy were an official couple. But Hermione had gotten used to living without him. She could survive without him, she had her friends, she also had Malfoy, Zambini, and Nott for some reason, but for some reason she still found herself thinking or talking about him. She thought it was because she had overlooked the pain for so long without talking about everything that it was just now coming out. The wizarding world saw her smiling and laughing and thought that she had moved on from Ron but what only Harry knew was that she cried herself to sleep, not because she missed him and was still hurting but out of habit. She had gotten so used to feeling only pain and she had fallen into a routine.

_And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even fooling myself  
_

The _Daily Prophet _had dubbed Hermione Harry Potter's Happy Go Lucky best friend and love interest since their fourth year at Hogwarts. But Harry was the one of the few who knew every smile, every laugh, every happy expression that crossed her face, was faked. Harry was the only one who saw that the light had faded from her eyes and that she wasn't getting enough sleep that were there when her glamour charm was off. She still lived by the motto she picked up at school. She was Hermione Happy Go Lucky Granger and she had everyone fooled even herself. She had everyone fooled, except for those who truly cared about her. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Luna. But most of all, Harry. She could never fool him.

_All my love yours,  
I guess I was so sure,  
_

Hermione Granger was sure of everything. She was sure that Viktor Krum was the one. Until she found him with a groupie.

_When I see the morning light,  
I put on this facade,  
It's all I have to protect my pride,  
It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got,  
_

Harry watched as she woke from another night of crying to get ready for another day of doing what was expected of her. She put the glamour on, fixed her hair, put on her classy black dress and heels, and put on her smile. She needed this to protect what was left of her pride. Her smile was the only thing she had left to use as protection and it killed Harry to see her like this again.

_And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even fooling myself_

"POTTER'S HAPPY GO LUCKY BEST FRIEND ENGAGED" the _Daily Prophet_'s headline read. Harry sighed as he folded the paper. Hermione finally fully believed her happy go lucky front. She was going to marry Viktor Krum. He knew she didn't want to, but everyone expected her to marry him. He wanted so badly to stop her but he knew Hermione and he knew that she put her pride before her happiness, which is why she allowed herself to be treated like crap by the guys she dated.

A few months later he stood looking at her as she looked at her reflection. She was getting married in ten minutes and Harry was giving her away. He smiled sadly at her, knowing she didn't want to be doing this. She returned the sad smile and wiped her tears. Hermione stood up and walked slowly over to him.

"You ready?" Harry asked, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"I can't do this, Harry. I don't love him and he doesn't love me and I'm not happy and—"

"I know, Mione, I know."

"Then why did you let me get this far?"

"Because you're stubborn and you needed to figure out what to do on your own."

"I want to leave."

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"Where ever you want, Mione. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

"Me too."

"I love you, Mione, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home.'

With that said, Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place. Two weeks later, they were married. A year later they had twin boys, James and Sirius. Shortly after, they disappeared from the wizarding world. Eleven years later, they reemerged to the wizarding world to send their two oldest off to Hogwarts.


End file.
